


Easier Said than Done

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Coping, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Kindred Spirits, Missing Scene, Moving On, One Shot, Parallels, Pre-Crystal Tokyo, Quiet, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Maybe she did understand. /Canon Related.
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Easier Said than Done

There were times when Usagi just needed space, when she just couldn't take it. Her family expecting so much out of her, her destiny to be Queen of Crystal Tokyo…both were things she had no control over, yet it was written in stone. The endless meetings, the patrols, people to assist. Expectations, demands, the never-ending knowledge that she must be perfect, or the future of Crystal Tokyo would crumble.

She had voices in her ear, in her heart, and in her head. She had family and friends who were well-meaning, and they meant no harm, but there were times when it all got to be too much. When it all got too much, Usagi needed to be outside of herself, where she couldn't worry about letting anyone down.

But on the rooftop, once she stepped outside and sat down near the window, it was quiet. Peaceful. Just she wanted, and when she took a lungful of air, Usagi breathed out, her nerves easing, subsiding.

She heard footsteps. She turned her head, only to see Seiya. Usagi blinked and she smiled slightly. Seiya smiled back and she sat down next to her, not saying a word.

As if Seiya understood, it seemed that nothing could bother her. Maybe she didn't let things bother her, but that was easier said than done.

Maybe she did understand.

And for a little while, with Seiya by her side, that was enough for Usagi, for them both.


End file.
